Vimal Patel
Vimal Patel is a fictional character on the Prospect Park's revival of OLTL. He appeared from November 19, 2010 to January 12, 2012 on the ABC original version of OLTL. Vimal is protrayed by Nick Choksi. Choksi is bringing Vimal Patel to the reboot of OLTL in April 29, 2013. Vimal Patel is married to Rama Patel. Storylines 2010-2012 In November 2010, Clint Buchanan, the CEO of Buchanan Entreprises, called Vimal into his corporate office in Llanview. Vimal worked for the research and development department and was tasked with an unusual job assignment. Clint wanted Vimal to change some DNA results to help the Buchanan family by gaining prohibited assess to the hospital lab. Clint offered a department head position if Vimal was able to succeed in this task. Clint ordered him to change the paternity tests to show Charlie Banks was the father of Rex and not himself. He also tasked Vimal to make sure that Brody Lovett was listed as the father of his daughter's baby. Vimal seen that both Clint's daughters were having paternity testing done and was unsure of which one Clint wanted switch. He decided to switch one of the daughter's test results, but wasn't confident that he changed the right one. Marty Saybrooke entered the lab startling Vimal. Clint was overjoyed when Rex's test results show that Charlie was the father. Vimal assured his boss that his daughter's test was changed as well, failing to reveal that he didn't know if he swappped the right test. Rama Patel, Vimal's wife, arrived in January 2011 from London, Vimal admitted all his misdeeds and was guilt-stricken. He was also considering quitting the company, but Rama suggested that they could use the information for their own personal gain. Clint suspected Vimal that he leaked the information to Clint's son's fiance, Aubrey Wentworth knoew of the DNA switches. This nearly caused Vimal to be beaten up, but Clint didn't send out orders for that. It was revealed that Rama spilled the information to Aubrey (they were former classmates from boarding school). On February 8, 2011, Clint's daughters Jessica and Natalie was supposed to be their double wedding, Vimal decided to confessed his sins. He confessed that he switched Rex's DNA tests on Clint's orders and changed Jessica's tests to show that Brody Lovett was the father of her baby and not Robert Ford. Clint was arrested, but lack of evidence allowed him to be release. Vimal was taken into custody and was wanting to oust Clint for immunity. However, his wife told him to lie and keep quiet to the danger of ratting out Clint. Rama also led Vimal to believe that she was pregnant. Vimal obeyed and confessed that he switched the DNA tests on his own and was sent to Statesville Prison. He was initally jealous when Rama showed up at Statesville with hunky bartender Cristian Vega. Rama assured him that nothing was going on. Vimal was released after Clint confessed on live television that he ordered Vimal to switch the DNA tests. Rama and Cristian was making out when Vimal went to the Buchanan mansion where she was staying. After Joey found about Aubrey's lies, Aubrey informed Vimal that Rama wasn't pregnant. Rama tried to explain the betrayal, but Vimal walked out on her. At Capricorn, Vimal and Todd Manning shared drinks. Todd revealed to him that Natalie's test results was also altered, this one switched by Marty, and Natalie's son (Liam) was John McBain's. Todd forced him to keep quiet by threatening him and offering him a job at the Sun. Vimal wanting to look good for his parents decided to take the job. Vimal revealed to his wife that he had gotten himself into another secretive situation. He sent an anonymous note in John's office revealing that John was the father of Liam. Brody grabbed the note first and questioned Vimal about the note. Vimal confessed that he knew of the truth from Todd Manning, but also decided to not say anything due to Brody's for the child. Vimal's parents arrived from India, excited about the impending birth of their grandchild, and Vimal stalled in telling them the truth. He secured tickets for the opening premiere of Vickerman and explained that Rama was tending to her sick friend Aubrey. Vimal was stunned when Rama arrived at the premiere, appearing to be quite pregnant. Rama explained that Cristian had outfitted her with a water balloon that made her appear pregnant. The plan backfired, however, when Robert Ford accidentally stuck Rama in the belly with appetizer sticks and her balloon burst. Rama admitted she had lied about being pregnant, and Vimal explained that he had gone to jail for tampering with DNA test results. Vimal's mother understood how much Rama loved Vimal and she urged them to reconcile, which they did. 2013-present When ''OLTL ''returns in 2013, it is revealed Vimal and Rama are seperated, and are living apart now because Rama never had any experiences with being a single woman before marrying Vimal at a young age in a arranged marriage. However, Vimal hopes to win back Rama again who is now working as a VIP Hostess at Blair Cramer's new nightclub Shelter. Rama tells Vimal that she wants to explore different types of men before she sticks to only Vimal. Vimal disagrees with this idea, but goes along with Rama's idea of an open marriage. Vimal later decides to go out on a date wit a girl named Shawna (after he had no success with dating other women, while Rama had already dated two other guys!), but Rama gets jealous because she wants him to spend the evening with her instead. Vimal soon decides to cancel his date so that he could spend the evening with Rama and sleep with her to satisfy her needs. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:One Life to Live characters